Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a screen display method in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a screen display method in a mobile terminal and the mobile terminal by which to configure a screen in which media objects are moving according to navigational inputs through a user interface implemented by a touchscreen.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, mobile terminals including but not limited to cell phones, smartphones, or tablet PCs, have touchscreens that provides a single display device. Compared with desktop computers, the mobile terminal has the display device with a relatively small display screen and has input constraints. However, with the gradual expansion of functionality of mobile terminals, more diverse interfaces and associated functions are required.
If a user accesses a music function in the desktop computer, the user may move the display upwardly or downwardly along an album list using a page-up button or page-down button of the keyboard. Using a mouse instead of the keyboard, the user may move in different directions along the album list by scrolling a scroll bar on the side of the screen with the mouse cursor. Also, the user may move to the top of the album list by selecting a ‘top’ button represented in a text form or an icon form under the album list.
The mobile terminal displays album jacket images, thumbnails and the like that correspond to medias such as music files, photos, videos, and the like on the screen to identify the medias. Typically, the user has to check through a very long album list to select a particular song. However, with an increase of the mobile terminal's storage capacity, the number of medias contained in the mobile terminal increases as well. Thus, the user may have to navigate enormous amounts of items in the album list to select the particular song.
However, since the mobile terminal is manufactured in a portable size, there are many constraints on the display and user interfacing. Thus, the user may suffer from dissatisfaction by searching through numerous music files, photos, video files, and the like in the mobile terminal to find an item of interest, as it is far more cumbersome than searching on a desk top due in part to the smaller screen of the mobile terminal and lack of a pointing device such as a mouse or trackball.
For example, if the user wishes to find an album stored in a music folder of the mobile terminal, he/she has to press a directional key button or make a touch input to find the album; however, if there is a large number of albums in the mobile terminal, the user needs to make many repetitive inputs to find the album and, in this case, may experience inconvenience because the user may not know where the album is among the listing of albums. Furthermore, as conventional mobile terminals only display stereotypical album images, they have limits in providing convenience to users and arousing interest of users.